Underneath the Mask
by Dreamer2158
Summary: What if Nathan really was Batman? Oneshot AU spin off of 3x04.


**Underneath the Mask**

**So I haven't posted on this site in nearly three years. It's been too long but here is a little oneshot that was written a long time ago, just never posted. It's a little AU spin-off of 3x04. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story. **

_Summary: What if Nathan really was Batman?_

* * *

><p>Batman. The silent guardian. Gotham City's protector. But he wasn't just any Batman. He was her Batman. And at the end of it all, she was the one he came back to. Her. Out of everybody, Batman had chosen plain old her. It all started on that one fateful night...<p>

_That feeling. That eerie feeling that someone was watching her every move had her hairs standing on end. Nah. She was just overreacting. It was probably nothing, right? But then whose footsteps were they? _

_She quickened her pace. The adrenaline was taking over her body. Everything was overpowering her. Her senses were heightened and she could hear the footsteps behind her quicken, to match her speed. But she was one step ahead of them, already sprinting away from them. She was in a dark alley. Stupid Haley! Why did she have to walk through a dark alley at midnight? So much for being smart! _

_Haley could see the busy road ahead. Cars were pealing past each other as a few pedestrians walked the streets. But there was civilisation-a lot better than this alley. _

_The alley. It was closing in on Haley. The footsteps were growing louder. She was finding it harder to breathe. She felt claustrophobic. Was she slowing down? No! She had to forge on. She had to get out of there alive because she was sure as hell too young to die. But it was becoming harder and harder for her. What if she didn't make it?_

_She felt a hand enclose around her upper arm and push her into a brick wall. Haley flinched in pain, struggling to be free but his hold on her was too strong for her to break free from. _

"_Well well, what do we have here?" _

_Haley would never forget her attacker's voice for as long as she lived. It had an eerie calm to it-something that she did not trust. _

"_Didn't no-one tell you that it's not safe to go wandering on your own at night? You could end up getting hurt?" he sniggered. _

_Haley's mind was reeling. What should she do? Scream? Hit him? Stay quiet?_

_But then he came. He came for her. Swooping in like he owned the place. He knocked her attacker to the floor with one kick. He was out cold. Turning to her he spoke in his husky voice. _

"_I won't hurt you. I'm here to help."_

_Why was he saying that? She wanted him there. It was then she realised that she was cowering away from him in fear. _

"_Batman."_

_Haley's voice shook. He nodded. _

_Her knees buckled from beneath her. But before she could hit the floor he caught her. She looked up into his deep blue eyes as he hoisted her up, beginning to walk with her cradled in his arms. His eyes were a beautiful blue. They spoke comfort and concern all at once. And for the first time since Haley had moved to Gotham city, she felt safe. And that's when everything went black._

* * *

><p><em>She was trying to fight the darkness. But it was too hard. It had been too hard since everything went black. But suddenly it was all becoming easier to fight. She could feel herself rising above the shadows. She was coming back. She was-damn! Her head hurt way more than when she had first gone into the darkness. And what was that around her hand? Holding on tightly. And was that buzzing she heard or was someone talking? <em>

_Haley's eyes shot open and she tried to sit up. But the shooting pain in her head was back. _

"_No, lie down." It was that husky voice again. _

_Haley looked up to see Batman. He was still there. She looked down at her hand that was interlocked with his. So _he _was holding her hand. That definitely made more sense. _

"_Were you saying something?" Haley asked timidly. _

_His blue eyes were overwhelming her again. _

"_No." _

_He spoke too quickly but what was he supposed to do? Say that he had been praying that she would get better. Batman didn't pray for people to be saved. He saved them himself. _

"_I should go," Batman said, standing up. _

"_No, please don't," Haley pleaded. _

_But he was already heading for the door. _

"_How do I thank you?" Haley called desperately. _

_He turned and with a smirk said, "Stay out of trouble."_

_And with that he was gone. Stay out of trouble. That should be easy. But would anything ever be easy for Haley?_

* * *

><p><em>The next time they met was during a bank robbery. <em>

"_I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." Batman acknowledged her as he knocked another guy to the floor. _

"_What can I say? Trouble has its own way of finding me."_

* * *

><p><em>The next time was when a shopping centre had a bomb inside it. He had grabbed her and ran, with her cradled in his arms, just like the first time. The bomb had gone off behind them-imitating the fireworks that were spreading through their bodies at their proximity. <em>

"_Trouble really does not stay away from you." he commented. _

"_That's me: Haley Trouble James."_

"_Haley James."_

"_Haley James, and you are?"Haley tried. _

"_Batman."_

"_Underneath the mask?"_

"_Still Batman," he smirked._

* * *

><p><em>The next time was after she had sex with her boyfriend: Nathan Scott-business tycoon and retired playboy. <em>

"_Baby, that was hot," Nathan lay panting beside her. _

"_That was a little incentive to stop you from going out of town on business again," Haley spoke from where she lay draped on his chest. She was running her finger down his chest, further and further and further down. _

"_Baby," Nathan gasped as she reached his southern region. _

"_Yes?"_

"_You have to stop."_

"_But I thought we were having fun," Haley pouted. _

"_You're trouble, you know that?"Nathan said, a smirk playing on his lips._

"_I have been told that before."_

_Haley giggled as Nathan flipped them over so that he lay above her. He attacked her lips with his own, both moaning helplessly into the passionate kiss. _

"_I love you," Nathan spoke, resting his forehead against hers. He caressed her cheek tenderly, his brilliant blue eyes conveying their adoration for her._

"_I love you too." _

_Suddenly they heard a noise from within the apartment, like a vase smashing. Haley looked up to Nathan in fear. _

"_I'll go," Nathan spoke beginning to move away from Haley. _

"_No, don't leave me," Haley spoke fearfully, holding onto him tighter. _

_Nathan kissed Haley softly, "Don't be afraid. I'll be back. I love you."_

_And with that he was gone. Haley hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans, a plain top and threw a blue hoody over the top. Listening to the happenings outside she couldn't hear a fight or a confrontation or anything. Her heart raced. Where was Nathan?_

_Cracking the door open she saw three built guys walking around opening and closing drawers. What did they want?_

_One of them caught her eye and a sickening grin grew across his face. _

"_Well, well, what do we have here?" he spoke in a patronising voice as he walked towards her. It was a voice that Haley had heard before. It was the voice of her attacker in that dark alley, the night she had first been saved by Batman. _

_Haley gasped and rushed to the other side of the room. She looked around for some kind of weapon but there was none. Then a baseball bat that lay in the corner met her eye. She ran into the corner and enclosed her hands around it. The door behind her was kicked open causing her to flinch. Spinning around she hid the bat behind her. Where was Nathan? Why wasn't he there yet? _

_Haley could feel the adrenaline pumping through her again. She sucked at sports. How was she supposed to hit this guy? Should she hit him now? No. She would hit him when he came closer. One blow to the head should do it. _

_Haley watched the man advance, counting his footsteps. His lips were moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. All she could hear was the blood rushing through her vessels. _

_And that was when he saved her-again. _

"_Hi Trouble," he smirked as he knocked the guy out. _

_Haley dropped the bat and sighed in relief as Batman knocked out the other two guys. When he was done he turned to look at her._

"_Why is it so hard for you to stay out of trouble?"_

"_Because trouble's my middle name," she smiled moving towards him. _

_When she reached him she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."_

"_No problem," he said, his voice huskier than usual. _

_Haley's gaze locked on his bright blue eyes. It was amazing the similarities that Batman's eyes held with Nathan's. Both were blue. Both had the same warmth in them. Both had the same love in them. _

_Haley's breath caught as Batman crashed his lips down onto hers, kissing her with all he had. Haley gasped, trying to push him away. She had a boyfriend-Nathan Scott, the love of her life, who right now was missing seeing as she hadn't seen him at all through this ordeal. _

_But Batman forced her deeper into the kiss, holding onto her tightly. Haley could feel her resolve slipping as instead of pushing him away, she was pulling him closer, kissing him fiercely. This kiss was easily one of the best kisses she had ever had and Batman seemed to be enjoying it too. _

_Finally they broke apart, Haley panting for breath. But Batman was on a roll, kissing down her neck and sucking on her pulse point. Haley moaned out before her resolve hit her. _

_Haley pushed him away and took a step back. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing? What gives you the right to kiss me?" Haley demanded. _

"_Trouble-"_

"_Stop! I have a boyfriend who I love very much. Nathan Scott! I shouldn't even be kissing you! God, what have I done?" Haley whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. _

"_Don't cry," he spoke, making a move to brush away her tears. _

"_Don't touch me!" Haley flinched away from his touch. _

"_Come on, I have something to show you," he said, offering her his hand. _

"_No! Stay away from me. I'm not going anywhere with you. I just want Nathan back." _

"_And I will take you to him. Please Haley, come with me."_

* * *

><p><em>It was stupid of her. She never should have agreed to go with him. Stupid Batman with his stupid Batmobile and his stupid Bat-mansion-thingy. Well ok, that was just a mansion but it was still stupid. <em>

_Haley groaned as they took another turn in the gigantic mansion. If he wasn't with her she would be lost already. Stupid him. But what if that was his plan? Get her alone and then attack her or even worse-_kill her!

"_You can relax you know Haley." He informed. And there was that damn smirk again. _

_Haley just wanted to scream 'leave me alone!' to him. But she was too entranced by his smirk and his voice and the way her name rolled effortlessly from his mouth. It was all too perfect. It all reminded her way too much of the man she loved. Nathan! But that was stupid. Haley shook her head. Nathan wasn't Batman. _

"_Where's Nathan?" Haley asked. _

"_You still haven't figured it out yet have you?"_

_Haley glared at him. Stupid smirk and stupid cockiness. _

"_Get in."_

_Haley looked up to see a hole in the wall. Well, it was more like a lift but it was still a hole in the wall._

"_Trust me," Batman spoke, reading the uncertainty in her eyes. _

_Haley took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator. Batman stepped in too, a little too close for comfort. Haley inched to the side, creating a gap between them. Batman looked to her, smirking still._

_Haley chewed the inside of her cheek as she waited for their lift to nowhere to be over. For some reason she just could not stop reflecting on the kiss. It was dumb but the kiss had done something to her. It had made her feel all warm inside. But it had also made her feel safe and loved and had made her heart swell from within. And that had only happened to date with one person's kisses...Nathan Scott's. So why did Batman's kiss have the exact same effect on her that Nathan's did? Was that right? That shouldn't have happened. It wasn't like she was in love with Batman or anything. And it wasn't like Batman was Nathan. _

_Haley was pulled out of her thoughts as the elevator stopped. Stepping out of it she looked around at the empty cavernous space. It was just an empty room. Granted it was brightly lit, but it was still empty. _

"_What is this place?" Haley asked, her voice echoing off the walls. _

"_This is my Batcave. Come on, I'll show you around."_

"_No offence but I really don't want to see it. Can you please tell me where Nathan is?"Haley asked tiredly. She was done with all the little games now. All she wanted was Nathan. _

"_Hales, I thought you were better than this. I thought you would have figured it out."_

"_Figured what out?" _

"_Me."_

"_Underneath the mask?"_

"_What do you think?" he challenged. _

"_It can't be," Haley shook her head. _

"_Find out."_

_Haley took one step closer to Batman so that she was as close as possible to him. Her hands trembled as she raised them to lift his mask off. Her heart was racing but this time it wasn't in a bad way. She felt excited, intrigued to find out if it was true. Taking hold of the bottom of his mask Haley pulled it off, staring stunned at what lay beneath. _

"_Nathan."_

"_Trouble."_

_Haley gasped as Nathan's lips crashed down upon hers. What was up with Nathan-or Batman-or Natman doing that? Always kissing her off guard. But if Haley was truthful, she liked it. It was dangerous. _

"_So," Haley panted between kisses, "Do I call you Nathan or Batman?"_

"_You tell me," Nathan smirked as he kissed her neck causing Haley to moan his name-Nathan. "Nathan it is."_

"_Nathan it is." Haley agreed before pulling away. A look of fury generated in her eyes as she hit Nathan's arm with all that she had. _

"_Ow!" Haley yelped, holding her injured hand. _

_"Baby, let me see it," Nathan pried her hand away from her and gingerly held it between his. Bringing it up to his lips he kissed it. "You'll be fine."_

"_Just like that," Haley's voice was icy. _

_Nathan gulped. "Just like that."_

"_Even when you're the reason my hand got hurt. Well you and this stupid suit!"_

"_You think my suit's stupid? Baby, this is what stops me from getting hurt whilst fighting crime," Nathan explained. _

"_Well why do you have to fight crime anyway? What if you got hurt?" Haley pouted. _

"_Hales, I am brilliant at what I do. I am not going to get hurt," Nathan assured. _

"_Well that's good to know because _I_ am going to kill you. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were Batman?" Haley demanded. _

"_I thought you would figure it out."_

"_When? In between the bank robbery and the bomb blast?" _

"_Well technically after because we started going out after the bomb blast."_

"_Which was after you found out my name."_

"_Exactly."_

"_So you asked me out as soon as you found out my name?" Haley asked shyly. _

"_Damn right I did baby," Nathan kissed her forehead, "If Batman couldn't date you then Nathan Scott sure as hell could."_

"_Tell me how this works exactly?"_

"_I'm Batman."_

"_But you're really Nathan Scott."_

"_Yep."_

"_Do you have superpowers?" Haley asked. _

"_No, just luck and brains."_

"_And a really cool cave! Are you going to show me around?" Haley giggled. _

"Now_ you want to see it," he rolled his eyes._

"_Hell yeah. I've got my knight in shining armour-slash-love of my life showing me around. What's not to love about that?" _

"_So you still love me?" Nathan smirked. _

"_I never stopped."_

"_Good, because I love you Haley James."_

"_I love you too," Haley stroked Nathan's cheek. _

_Nathan dipped his head, preparing to kiss Haley when she pushed him away and started to walk away from him. _

"_So if you're Batman, does that make me Batgirl?" _

And that was how he had become her Batman. Sometimes it was hard for her-always having to come second to the city's safety. But it was all worth it because she got to see all of the action take place and one day she would tell her grandchildren all about how weirdly wonderful their grandfather was. But right now, she would just focus on her children.

"I love you so much Trouble," Nathan kissed Haley, his hands resting on her baby bump.

"I love you too Batman."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think. <strong>


End file.
